Two Steps Back
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: Final part of my 'Steps' series featuring Loki and Steve Rogers. The first chapter is a flashback of Loki as Peggy Carter and the second chapter is a flash forward to their present. Note that Loki is male-identified throughout. Sequel to One Step Forward.
1. First Step

_Till then, my darling, please wait for me_

_Till then, no matter when it may be_

_One day I know I'll be home again_

_Please wait (till) till then_

A week passed by and Howard still was out there in the Atlantic, searching for the wreckage of the Red Skull's aircraft. It was seven fifty-five exactly that evening when Loki walked into the smoky Stork Club, handing the waiting attendant his fur caplet and hat.

He wore a deep emerald mermaid gown, which complimented his lush, curled chestnut hair and dark red lipstick. Eyes from all around the club, as he was led to his reserved table, followed his every step. He strode proudly in his matching heels and smiled politely at a server who came back with his usual drink shortly after.

The war effort was still happening, but with the disappearance of Schmidt and his superpowered weapons, the Allies were gaining ground once more.

He sipped his cocktail and glanced briefly at his wristwatch, waiting for the minutes to go by.

Five minutes past eight and still Steve did not arrive. He remained composed, nodding at patrons that came by his table and smiling at whoever smiled back like a proper lady should.

_Our dreams will live though we are apart_

_Our love will always stay in our hearts_

_Till then, when of the world will be free_

_Please wait for me_

It was nine when he finally left the club, knowing better than to wait any longer. He knew it had been in vain, the whole thing, but he had promised Steve that he would be there. It wasn't his fault that Steve couldn't make his end of the deal.

Getting stood up by a dead super soldier oddly did not upset him that much even as he hailed a cab back to his hotel.

_Although there are oceans we must cross and mountains that we must climb_

_I know every gain must have a loss, so pray that our loss is nothing but time_

The war was over. His part as a loan to the Allies from the U.K. was done. He was packing his things at headquarters when Colonel Phillips tossed a file into his box. He opened it immediately and found the face of skinny little Steve Rogers staring out at him. Loki ran a finger lightly against the photograph and smiled.

_Till then, we'll dream of what there will be_

_Till then, we'll call on each memory_

_Till then, when I will hold you again_

_Please wait till then_

He appeared at the Stork Club again on the anniversary of his date with the late Captain Rogers. He was in the same gown and at the same table. The people were different then, but the drink and the routine was still the same.

At nine o'clock on the dot, he walked out, not bothering with his fur caplet. He turned around and took one step back, slipping away from Midgard entirely with Steve's file clutched firmly in his hand.


	2. Second Step

_When the lights go on again all over the world_

_And the boys are home again all over the world_

Loki stood before Paley Park, blinking for a moment in surprise when he realized where his wandering feet had led him. He didn't have to check the time to know that it was five minutes to eight even when he stepped into the park.

There weren't any people at that time of the night, not even a bum ever since his attack. It was comforting to be alone for once in that place. To be away from the chatter of mortals, the fake smiles, the plumes of tobacco smoke, and the clinking of glasses.

He took a seat at the bench and pulled out his gold fob, barely glancing at the faded photo of Captain Rogers in that absurd blue costume of his. Three minutes to eight.

It was foolish of him to come back to that place, but seeing Steve again had unsettled him worse than when the Avengers defeated him. He needed to return, to sit in the silence, and to just think.

_And rain or snow is all that may fall from the skies above_

_A kiss won't mean "goodbye" but "Hello to love"_

He heard a car pull up outside the park gates even over the sound of the artificial waterfall, but he didn't look up. If it was mortal law enforcement, he could deal with them with a wave of his hand.

The stride of whoever left the car was militaristic and familiar, but even then Loki didn't look up.

_When the lights go on again all over the world_

_And the ships will sail again all over the world_

"Loki?" There was a breathless quality to Steve's voice. It felt odd to hear his true name from those lips without a hostile tinge. If he hadn't been listening for it, he would've thought Steve said "Peggy".

Loki looked up and blinked, not quite believing who was standing there in a tuxedo. He didn't smile for Steve, but the look on his face must have been embarrassingly open from the way Steve smiled down at him.

"Y-You look great."

Loki glanced down at himself, clad in an expensive black suit with a green and gold scarf around his neck and then back up at Steve Rogers in his uncomfortable black tuxedo. He returned the smile.

"And you look uncomfortable."

As he rose from his seat and took Steve's hand, his clothing started to change, his form shrinking, but then Steve's hand gripped his tightly and pulled him close, his other hand holding Loki by the waist.

"No, stay as you are. I want to dance with the real you."

Loki blinked and obliged, returning to his former height. He took one step back, but Steve continued to hold onto his hand.

The ground around him started to frost over as Steve took a good look at him from the gentle fall of raven black hair to the wide, rust-coloured eyes, to the scarred, blue lips and to his adam's apple, which bobbed ever so nervously at the scrutiny.

_Then we'll have time for things like wedding rings and free hearts will sing_

_When the lights go on again all over the world_

Steve slipped his fingers with Loki's blue ones, wincing for a moment before Loki ghosted a spell over his own skin to prevent himself from burning Steve.

"Sorry I'm late."


End file.
